odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Yakko
Yakko(やっこ) is an odorite who mainly dances to happy, pop-type style songs. She is known for smiling constantly throughout her video and mainly wears her hair in a pigtail style. She is also known for often collaborating with Manako. She was a member of DANCEROID before its disbandment and is now a member of Q'ulle. For more information on Yakko as a DANCEROID, please visit her article Here on the DANCEROID wiki. Collaboration Units # Ex-member of DANCEROID # Member of Q'ulle List of Dances feat. Yakko and 徠兎 (2011.09.29) # "Sweet Magic" (2011.11.06) # "galaxias!" (2011.12.23) # "Twinkle" (2011.12.31) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Yakko and Micco (2012.02.25) # "WAVEFILE" (2012.03.27) # "Happy Lucky UnHoliday Monday" feat. Yakko and Micco (2012.04.27) # "PUPPY LOVE!!" feat. Yakko and Boo (2012.05.08) # "Sadistic Love" (2012.05.12) # "High Risk x Lolita" (2012.05.26) # "Colorful x Melody" feat. Yakko and Miumiu (2012.05.30) # "Super ☆ Star" feat. Yakko and Miumiu (2012.06.14) # "Fukayomi" (2012.07.18) # "First Kiss!" (2012.07.04) # "Emo Love" feat. Yakko, Kyo☆ and Hatune Neko (2012.09.04) # "Melancholic" (2012.09.13) # "Crayon" feat. Yakko and Hatune Neko (2012.09.18) # "IA IA☆Night Of Desire" feat. Yakko, Okimiya, Miria and China (2012.09.25) # "Platinum -shin-in future Mix-" (2012.09.28) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night (DANCEROID audition)" (2012.10.15) # "Gravity=Reality" (2012.10.31) # "Luka Luka☆ Night Fever" (2012.11.03) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" feat. Yakko, Miria, Mariyan, China, Okimiya and Kyo☆ (2012.11.21) # "Romantic Breaker" feat. Yakko and Manako (2013.05.02) (Original choreography) # "Melt" (2013.05.06) # "BOY MEETS GIRL" feat. DANCEROID (2013.05.09) # "BOY MEETS GIRL (Yakko ver.) feat. DANCEROID (2013.02.11) # "Crazy∞Night" feat. DANCEROID (2013.03.17) # "Heartbeat Music" feat. Yakko and Manako (2013.04.06) (Original choreography) # "Kippuru Industry" feat. Yakko and Yuzuki (2013.04.14) # "Poison Kiss" feat. Yakko, Manako, Satsuki and Miyamoto Marie (2013.04.15) # "EZ DO DANCE" feat. DANCEROID (2013.04.16) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Yakko and Miko (2013.04.24) # "Shooting☆Star" feat. Yakko and Okimiya (2013.05.13) # "Mr. Wonderboy" feat. Yakko, Satsuki and Maam (2013.05.18) # "Pink Sparkling" feat. Yakko, Miria, Mariyan, Okimiya and Kyo☆ (2013.05.29) # "Twinkle Days" feat. Yakko and Manako (2013.06.03) (Original choreography) # "Teruteru" (2013.06.16) # "Romeo and Cinderella" feat. Yakko and Ikura (2013.06.22) # "Melody Line" feat. Yakko, Manako and Asibuto Penta (2013.07.23) # "Tokyo Cyber Detectives" feat. Yakko, Aikawa Kozue, Okimiya and Ruuko (2013.07.27) # "GIFT" (2013.08.03) # "Love Rider" feat. Yakko, Manako and Maam (2013.08.14) # "Viva Happy" feat. Yakko and Manako (2013.08.21) # "Mizuiro Summer Days" (2013.09.11) # "In Heisenji" feat. DANCEROID (2013.09.11) # "Academy Invisible" feat. Yakko, Manako, Lilia Aya and Okimiya (2013.09.15) # "SPiCa" (2013.09.28) # "Sweet*Drops" feat. Yakko and Yunachi (2013.10.18) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. DANCEROID and BoopBoopBeeDoop (2013.10.31) # "Pocky Dance" (2013.11.11) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" feat. DANCEROID (2013.11.13) # "Girls Be Ambitious!" feat. DANCEROID (2013.11.15) # "Dancing Day, Dancing Night" feat. DANCEROID (2013.11.16) # "Static Electricity" feat. Yakko and Wata (2013.12.06) # "Dance Dance Decadence" feat. Yakko and Manako (2013.12.11) (Original choreography) # "Melting Snowman's Love Song" (2013.12.17) # "Snow Trick" feat. Yakko, Manako and Asibuto Penta (2013.12.31) # "cLick cRack" feat. Yakko and Mariyan (2014.01.19) (Original choreography) # "Sweet Decola Ice Cream Holic" feat. Yakko and Manako (2014.01.24) (Original choreography) # "Triangle☆Girl's Heart" feat. Yakko, Manako, Asibuto Penta and Miko (2014.01.27) (Original choreography) # "Delusion Tax" feat. Yakko, Manako and Satsuki (2014.02.12) # "Hello, Mr. Chocolate" feat. Yakko, Manako and Satsuki (2014.04.14) (Original choreography) # "Shadabida" feat. Yakko and Manako (2014.02.19) (Original choreography) # "Super Nuko World" feat. DANCEROID (2014.02.22) # "Ai Kotoba" (2014.03.09) # "Tankobu Baby" feat. Yakko and Manako (2014.03.26) # "Love Sky Forecast" (2014.04.17) # "Happy Life Carnival" feat. Yakko, Manako and Asibuto Penta (2014.05.05) # "Uchouten Vivace" (2014.05.21) (Original choreography) # "Kami no Mani Mani" feat. DANCEROID (2014.05.31) # "Age Age Again" feat. Yakko and Satsuki (2014.06.20) # "Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia" feat. Yakko and Manako (2014.06.02) (Original choreography) # "Highway" feat. Yakko, Asibuto Penta, Apricot*, Kyouhu, Keitan, Gets, Sacchaso, Tei☆in!, Bookie, Manako, Miume, Melochin and Rabumatsu (2014.07.20) (Original choreography) # "*Hello, Planet" (2014.07.22) # "Undead Enemy" feat. Yakko, Manako and Satsuki (2014.08.21) (Original choreography) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi (2014.09.03) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou" feat. Yakko and Wata (2014.09.08) # "Carry Me Off" feat. Q'ulle (2014.09.15) # "shake it!" (2014.09.16) # "Star Box" (2014.09.28) (Original choreography) # "Blessing" (2014.09.28) # "Gu- Gu-" (2014.10.04) # "Ai Kotoba" (2014.10.12) # "It's Sudden, But We Became Idols" feat. Yakko and Asibuto Penta (2014.10.28) # "mic check one two (PV ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2014.12.01) # "mic check one two (Dance ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2014.12.05) # "Rin Len Space Bandits" feat. Yakko and Miko (2014.12.16) # "Kyuubi Ghost Spirit Group Mystery ~Beginning~" feat. Yakko and Manako (2014.12.20) (Original choreography) # "Snow Song Show" (2014.12.22) # "Because It's Warm ♪" feat. Q'ulle and Kumamushi (2015.02.09) }} Sample Video Gallery Yakko_In_Danceroid.jpg Mb_yakko.png Trivia # She is Blood Type B Yakko's NND community description # Her favorite food is Pudding Yakko's NND community description # She is 5'2". Yakko's wear post External links *Twitter *Blog *Vine *Twitcasting *Wear Category:NND Female Odorite